FrUK - Happy Birthday, Francis
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: England wants to make France's birthday perfect in the best way possible, by popping the question. What will France think? (There's a warning inside if you don't want to read the smut :P)


England grins softly when he wakes up and presses a kiss into France's hair before sneaking out of bed. He gets dressed and ready for the day before heading downstairs. He makes breakfast, it actually turning out to be delicious since he didn't want to mess this up. He decorates the crepes and puts fruits and chocolates on the tray as well. He grins before making some coffee for France and some tea for himself, knowing that France is likely going to invite him to eat the breakfast with him. That's why he made enough for two people.

He finishes the drinks and puts them on the tray along with a small vase of irises and roses before picking it up and returning upstairs. He enters their shared bedroom and smiles softly when he notices that the other is still asleep. He sits gently at the edge of the bed and whispers, "Happy birthday, my love."

France's eyes flutter open and he smiles, sitting up and looking at England. "Merci, mon amour~" He takes a deep breath before saying, "Mmm! Did you make zhis? It smells divine!"

England blushes slightly and nods, "I did." He sets the tray in France's lap and sits in front of him, watching nervously as France takes a bite.

France's eyes widen as he chews the crepe, unused to England's food tasting this good. "It's delicious! Where did you learn to make a crepe zhis amazingly?!"

England ducks his head a bit shyly before saying, "I asked Canada if he could teach me how to cook them without burning them and he was an amazing teacher."

France smiles softly, thinking of the shyer of his two sons. "Well, you certainly did well. Join me?" He asks, "Zhere's enough for both of us."

England nods and they both start eating while talking quietly amongst each other. After a while, all the food disappears and England piles the plates onto the tray again, setting the tray on a nearby table to be returned to the kitchen. He pulls France into a hug and suggests a movie marathon for the day before going to see the fireworks at the Eiffel Tower.

"Zhat sounds lovely, my dear Angleterre." France says before stretching, which catches England's eye.

"Then don't bother getting dressed quite yet. We'll get dressed when we go out to dinner." France nods and they both head downstairs, England gathering some blankets and snacks while France picks out the first movie that they're going to watch.

Once the movie's in, they snuggle on the couch as they watch it, content to just be together. They've been together for a few years now, so they're very comfortable around each other, which is a given since they're living in the same house and have been for a year. The movie passes quickly and so do the snacks. France allows England to pick the second movie while he picks snacks and England agrees, though he knows this should be the last round of snacks if they want to be hungry for dinner in a few hours.

They watch the movie just like they did the first, snuggling together and sharing the snacks, occasionally brushing fingers as they reach for one. England glances at France during the movie and smiles at the childlike happiness on his face. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box, questioning whether to ask the other the question now or later. He puts it away, deciding that the firework show would be a more romantic setting, something that he knows the other would approve of greatly.

After the movie ends, they don't bother putting in another, content to just quietly cuddle on the couch. England runs his fingers through the Frenchman's hair, still slightly jealous of how silky smooth the locks are compared to his own. France catches the look and he smiles, reaching up and stroking England's hair. "You're 'air is just as soft as mine is, cher. Mine's just longer, you know zhat."

England ducks his head in agreement. "I guess you're right…" He says, a bit reluctant to say that.

France just smiles softly and closes his eyes at the soothing feeling of England combing his fingers through his hair. England smiles and looks at the time, deciding that they should probably get dressed if they want to have enough time after dinner to get a good viewing place for the fireworks. He tells France, who nods and gets up, both of them heading to their bedroom to change clothes.

England blushes as France decides to change in front of him, trying to keep his eyes away from the other man. It's not like they've never seen each other naked or done things before, but England still gets a bit bashful whenever he sees the other naked. France struts around while trying to find some clothes to wear, which attracts England's attention and causes him to blush even darker. France notices this and just smirks and puts on the outfit that he's chosen, grinning when he notices a disappointed look on England's face. "Ohonhonhon~ Mon cher, did you...want to see me naked?"

England blushes and turns away, "Of course not, frog! I just got dizzy is all!"

France chuckles again, "Ohonhonhon~ Dizzy? Perhaps by zhe sight of my stunning good looks?"

"No!" England says while gathering his own clothes and stomping into the bathroom. France just chuckles, being used to the tsndereness of his England.

Once England gets dressed, he makes sure to have the box in his jacket pocket before he leaves the bathroom. They then head to the restaurant together, England suddenly nervous about the question he's going to ask the other.

They eat quietly, both of them enjoying getting to relax and enjoy dinner together. After dinner, they head to an area with a clear view of the sky above the Eiffel Tower and they just spend the time together while waiting for it to get dark talking to each other. Eventually, it gets dark and the firework show begins. England watches France more than he watches the actual show, enjoying the light of happiness clearly visible in the other's sapphire blue eyes.

After a little bit, England gathers enough courage and sinks down onto one knee, which isn't noticed by many, but the few who notice smile slightly as they know what he's doing. He tugs on France's sleeve, gaining the man's attention, his eyes widening and a few tears coming to his eyes. England reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box, opening it, revealing a beautiful ring with a rose made from rubies, diamonds, and sapphires with emeralds creating a few leaves.

"Francis, we've been together all these years and I'd love to have many more years in the future with you." England says, loud enough for France to hear him over the fireworks, "I know that you've been more gentle with me than you usually are and I appreciate that, but I think it's time for me to return the sweetness. Will you marry me so that I may care for you every day of our lives together?"

France starts crying and nodding his head, "Oui! I will, mon amour!" He takes the ring from the box and slips it on his ring finger, a few tears coming into his eyes at how perfectly it fits him. England stands up and France immediately hugs him, pulling him into a kiss. They both faintly hear applause but continue to kiss until they need to breathe before pulling away. They both grin breathlessly when they notice the small audience that England's proposal gathered.

France and England finish watching the fireworks before heading home, both of them high from the emotions that the proposal caused. They relax on the couch for a little bit before France smirks slightly, "Angleterre, would you like to 'ave a bath with me?"

England tilts his head before nodding, a soft smile on his face. They get up and head to the bathroom, running the water to a nice comfortable temperature. Once the water is warm enough, they start undressing, their eyes on the other. They get into the water and sigh contentedly at the temperature soothing their muscles before France smiles, "Wash my 'air for me, mon cheri?"

England smiles softly and cups some water with his hands, pouring it over France's hair, France relaxing as the warm water cascades over him. After his hair is wetted sufficiently, England reaches for France's shampoo, squirting a bit onto his hand before rubbing his two hands together. He then starts running his hands through France's hair, working the shampoo into the other's locks.

France sighs in content at the feeling, his eyes falling closed as his body relaxes. England smiles and continues to comb his fingers through the blond's hair, despite the shampoo being well worked through his hair. After a bit, England cups more water in his hands and washes the shampoo out of France's hair until it's all gone. He then reaches for some soap and starts cleaning the other's body, wanting to keep him in this relaxed state as long as he can.

France groans softly at the feelings, relaxing more into England's hold. England washes every part of the other's body, his movements slow and soothing. France slumps back, his head resting on England's shoulder as the other uses the cloth to massage his body. Finally, England finishes and France opens his eyes, meeting emerald with sapphire. "Merci, mon amour~ Zhat felt fantastique~"

"I'm glad, my love." England says before dunking his head under the water. He reaches for his own shampoo, only to find the bottle missing. He glances over at France, who is holding the bottle and smirking. "It is only fair zhat you let me return zhe favor~"

England shrugs and turns his back to France, letting France do as he wishes. He groans softly as France's fingers card through his hair, his hair always having been super sensitive when wet. France just smiles and continues to run his fingers through England's hair, causing the blond to mewl and groan softly at the sensations.

After a bit, France washes out the shampoo and begins washing England's body, though England doesn't get as relaxed as France did since that's not what France is intending him to do. After England is clean, they both get out of the bath and dry off, heading to their bedroom, England watching as France jumps on the bed, lying on his back and giving him a 'come hither' look.

 **~Warning: Explicit Yaoi from this point on so if you don't** like **skip to the next bold section~**

England grins before going over to the bed and crawling over France. He captures the other's lips with his own, exploring France's mouth gently. France purrs slightly at the feelings, relaxing into the kiss. England then nips at France's bottom lip, causing the Frenchman to groan at the feeling.

England breaks the kiss after a minute, biting his lip while looking at how flushed France already is. He grins before kissing down France's jaw and to his neck, sucking softly on the blond's pulse point. He practically worships France's body with kisses and small licks, avoiding the areas that France actually wants him to touch.

France whines softly before saying, "Mon cher~ Please don't tease me~"

"I'm going to worship your body before riding you. Sound good, my love?" England asks, receiving a nod from the Frenchman. "Good."

He leans down and sucks one of France's nipples into his mouth, laving the small bud with his tongue. France gasps and arches his chest forward, trying to get more of the delicious sensation. England reaches up with his hand and starts massaging the other one, each movement drawing a mewl or gasp from France's mouth.

After a bit of teasing, England kisses down the other's body, dipping his tongue into France's navel, drawing a moan. He continues down France's body and is soon directly in front of France's cock. He leans forward and tongues at the tip, causing France's head to fall back in pleasure.

England then takes the head of his cock in his mouth and begins sucking on it, his hand stroking what's not in his mouth. France groans at the beautiful sight the picture of the Briton between his legs makes. England takes a bit more of his length into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly.

After a little while, he pulls off of France's cock, causing the Frenchman to whine softly at the loss. England grins before telling him to turn over and France obliges, laying on his stomach.

England kisses at his shoulder blades and starts kissing down the other's body again, placing a kiss on the small of France's back. He then moves a bit further down and grasps the ass in front of him with both hands, massaging the flesh gently. France groans softly as England leans down and starts kissing and licking at the flesh, even occasionally nipping him.

England then spreads the two cheeks and his eyes lock onto the small pink entrance that he sees, leaning forward and licking it softly. France moans loudly, causing England to do that action again. He then begins to push his tongue into the other's ass, France moaning loudly at the feeling of the wet appendage going inside him.

England wiggles his tongue softly once it's fully inside France and he begins to move his tongue, effectively tongue-fucking the other nation. France pushes his ass back into England's face, almost shrieking when the other's tongue connects with his prostate. England starts massaging that spot with his tongue, two of his fingers moving back to his own entrance, pushing in suddenly. He moans, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure down France's spine.

England starts scissoring his fingers, stretching himself for the other's cock. He stops abusing the other's prostate so much, not wanting him to cum so soon. France figures that's what he's doing so he doesn't complain as much as he usually would, though he's still enjoying the sensations going through him.

England adds another finger and he eventually deems himself stretched enough. He pulls away from France, telling him to roll over again. He reaches in the nightstand for their lube and slicks the other's cock with the slick liquid before slipping his fingers back inside himself just to spread the lubrication.

Once they're both lubricated properly, England crawls into the other's lap, having France sit up against the headboard. England rubs his entrance over the tip of France's cock, grinning softly at the sight of the annoyed look on the Frenchman's face. He then lowers himself down, groaning softly as he feels the tip slip inside himself. He continues to lower himself, ignoring any pain, until France bottoms out inside him.

England trembles against him, trying to adjust to the stretch before beginning to move. A sharp gasp is wrenched from his throat at the burst of pleasure that a simple grind causes and he raises himself up, falling back down on France's cock. France reaches up and holds his hips, helping him move in a steady tempo.

After a bit, France starts to buck up into England as he brings the other down, one of these thrusts causing France to hit England's prostate. "There! Hit there!" England practically shrieks at the pure bliss flowing through him.

France starts aiming for that spot, causing England to release a litany of moans and loud cries, the pleasure beginning to cloud his head. His head starts to spin and he feels himself getting very close to the brink.

France suddenly slams England down, hitting his prostate directly and England shrieks, coming all over their chests. France groans loudly as England tightens around him, milking his own release from him. They remain tied together as they come down from the pleasurable high and France slips out of England, who whines softly at the loss.

France cleans them both off and lays them down, covering them both up. They snuggle for a bit, neither of them wanting or needing to talk after that.

 **~It's safe again :P Yaoi ended~**

"I love you, Francis." England says softly, his face in the crook of the other's neck, "Also, happy birthday, my dear."

"Je t'aime aussi, mon cheri. And merci, it has been one of zhe best birthdays I've had in a while." France says honestly, snuggling a bit closer to the Brit.

"I'm glad." England says before yawning and nuzzling France's neck. They both fall asleep quickly, comforted by the warmth of the one hugging them.


End file.
